FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns the use of fluorinated acids for neutralization of polymers with basic groups in hair treatment compositions. The subject matter of the invention also includes hair treatment compositions containing (A) a complex formed from at least one fluorinated acid and at least one polymer with basic groups or a complex of a salt of a fluorinated acid and a protonated polymer with protonated or quaternary amine groups and (B) at least one film-forming, hair-fixing polymer.
Hair styling products are those products, which provide the hair with hold, volume, elasticity, springiness and luster by means of polymer additives. In the first place they bring the hair into a shape (for example, gels), they impart stand to the hair (for example, hair sprays) or they give volume to the hair (for example, fixing foams).
That residue in the form of fine or gross flakes can be formed when the hair is pushed together by motions is a known problem with hair styling products. This occurs, e.g., when the hair is combed or brushed or also when the hair is contacted with materials, e.g. during motion of the head on a pillow. These residues are considered to be unaesthetic by consumers and make frequent hair washing necessary. Thus it is desirable to minimize the residue formation by hair styling products as much as possible without impairing the positive properties of these products.
It is known to improve the residue properties of hair fixing compositions by working materials, such as silicone oils, surfactant compounds, oils, or the like, into the formulation. The use of these materials has the disadvantage that the films formed have a reduced fixing effect. Either a comparatively larger amount of these compositions must be applied or the polymer content of these products must be increased in order to obtain a predetermined styling hold. These additive materials have the additional disadvantage that they load the hair and impart an oily fatty aspect to it.